


Apocalypse Lullaby [Vid]

by icepixie



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Action, Army of Light, Fanvids, Gen, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the end, it would hold--because what is built endures. And what is loved endures. And Babylon 5...Babylon 5 endures."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse Lullaby [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tarzanic and kungfuwaynewho for betaing!

**Title:** Apocalypse Lullaby  
 **Artist** : The Wailin' Jennys  
 **Length:** 4:05

**[Download the Quicktime version at MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?r987gbaks656l31)** (59 MB).


End file.
